hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Luxembourg
Luxembourg (ルクセンブルク, Rukusenburuku) is a supporting character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Appearance Luxembourg is a young man with short light brown hair with long bangs covering his right eye. He wears a dress suit with a ribbon tie, black gloves and shoes. Another drawing depicts him wearing a blue pinstripe dress shirt with a white vest, black tie, black gloves, tall dark boots, and khaki pants. In draft character designs his hair was shorter and styled in a similar matter to Netherlands. In a scrapped concept design shown during the 2011 events, he is shown as a precocious young boy that wears very expensive clothing. Personality and Interests He exudes elegance, has a friendly personality, and speaks in a very polite and proper manner. However, sometimes when he talks to himself he slips into a dialect (Kanazawa). A footnote of the Wordy Nordic Comic states that Luxembourg is the world's top drinker. He is an extremely busy person, and is unable to attend the 2011 Halloween party due to work as instructed by his boss. However, due to his connections with Hollywood specialists, he is able to attend next year's party dressed as a frightening-looking wolfman. He ends up winning the costume contest and takes pride that he was able to scare Belgium with it. He has a dog named Pelutze, a pet which notes state that Luxembourg was always intended to have because he has the most movies with dogs. When developing the character, Himaruya stated that "Luxembourg could be a man with a clear common sense or something similar." Pelutze has appeared alongside the early sketches and drafts of Luxembourg. Relationships Belgium Main Article: Belgium During the Christmas 2011 event, Luxembourg is seen checking on Belgium as she's having a bad dream. He refers to her as "Big sis", which subsequent blog post states he uses as a term of endearment for her. During the Halloween 2013 event, Luxembourg charges at her in costume and scares her. He reveals himself and expresses pleasure that he has scared her, but notices that she has already fainted. On a character relationship chart, Luxembourg states that Belgium always takes good care of him and she sees him as a "reliable little brother.", this might be proven in the Luxembourg And Belgium chapter on which Luxembourg is worried when Belgium jokes about how she should become macho and muscular so their problems would be solved if they grow stronger. Luxembourg pleads at her that he'll do anything at all if that means Belgium won't do the joke. In early character notes, Himaruya speculates that a Belgium character would always be kept busy by Netherlands and Luxembourg. A probable draft design for Luxembourg shows Belgium jumping over to embrace him. Netherlands Main Article: Netherlands He refers to Netherlands as "Big Brother" as a term of endearment. On a character relationship chart, Luxembourg states that "the fine arts at big brother's house are interesting," while Netherlands says that Luxembourg shouldn't follow his example. A probable draft design for Luxembourg shows him trying to mimic Netherlands' hair style. Appearances Manga Luxembourg officially debuts during the Halloween 2011 event, though his face is never shown. He is unable to leave home until his work is finished as instructed by his boss, and Spain remarks that he is a pretty busy person. He expresses a desire to participate in Halloween festivities the next year after receiving a photo of his siblings, Spain, and Romano in group costume. During the Christmas 2011 event, he appears off-screen asking Belgium if she is okay as she has an uncomfortable dream about his old character design. He makes his formal debut during the Halloween 2013 event, where he is shown winning the costume contest dressed like a wolfman. Before revealing who he is, he rushes towards Belgium in a successful attempt to frighten her, but when he reveals himself he discovers that she's already fainted. Trivia *During the Christmas 2007 event, Finland stated that Luxembourg had "a family that was once said to rival the famed Hapsburg line." *During the Christmas 2011 event, it is stated that he refers to "the Netherlands, Spain, and France with a similar term of affection" to how he refers to Belgium. *In November 2010, Himaruya made a blog post about people he's met from other countries, and the entry about a woman from Luxembourg was accompanied by a couple of concept sketches for what the character might look like. Due to a late fan translation and vague phrasing in the post itself, it was initially believed that the woman was actually, in fact, a finalized design for Luxembourg. *During the Halloween 2011 event, Himaruya posted a scrapped design of the character to his blog that he described as the "most surreal." This design appears again during the Christmas 2011 event as a response to a fan request, in which Belgium has a dream about the character and wonders who he is, stating that he's "not the Luxembourg I know." *During Halloween 2013, a year prior to his formal debut, a sketch sheet was posted to Bamboo Thicket depicting a character with strong similarities to Luxembourg's other concept designs. As he is pictured with Belgium, and is attempting the same hairstyle as Netherlands (though his hair is much softer), it is likely that it was a scrapped design for Luxembourg, though he is not explicitly identified as such. Category:European Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters